


Good morning league

by Cherubuni



Category: Lethal League
Genre: Lethal League - Freeform, Lethal League Latch, Lethal league Blaze, Lethal league raptor, Other, lethal League dice, lethal League sonata, lethal league candyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubuni/pseuds/Cherubuni
Summary: How the league deals with getting up in the morning when Candyman is way too overexcited and most of them just want to stay in bed.





	Good morning league

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction that I’ve posted publicly ever so please be patient with me! I’m more than willing to take suggestions for more Lethal League fanfictions so let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading~!
> 
> Tumblr: cherubuni  
> Instagram: Cheru.bunny

Raptor rolled over in bed, grumbling sleepily and slapping his bedside table a few times before he managed to find his alarm and switch it on to check the time.  
8:58 am.  
He groaned loudly and rolled over to attempt to snatch a few more precious moments of sleep. It wouldn’t last long, however, because Candyman woke up at nine, and when Candyman was awake the whole league was awake too.

“GOOOOOD MORNING LEAGUE!” Candyman bumbled down the hallway, up, dressed and ready to start the day. He knocked on Sonata’s door.  
“Sonata?”  
There was a grumbled reply that sounded like a mix of ‘I’m asleep’ and ‘please leave’. Undeterred, Candyman went on to try knocking at Latch’s door.  
“Latch?”  
When there was silence, Candyman opened the door. Peering around in the gloom, he could just about make out a few vague objects, before he heard a loud growl and a book hit him in the face.  
Candyman quickly retreated, rubbing his forehead. “Ow, Ow! Okay I get it!” He huffed softly, before strutting up to Raptor’s room.  
“Raptor?” Candyman warbled, knocking gently.  
There was a pause, before the door opened and Raptor stood there, his scruffy hair everywhere.  
“Morning Candyman.” He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.  
“Good morning Raptor~!” Chirped Candyman. “It’s going to be a most excellent day.”  
Candyman was strutting along to the kitchen, Raptor following behind him in a sleepy lump.  
“Is anyone else awake?” Raptor asked, heading straight for the coffee machine.  
“Mmm, well, Latch was awake enough to throw a book at me, and Sonata said she was asleep even though she was talking to me!” Candyman laughed awkwardly.  
“And dice?” Raptor took a mug out of the cupboard.  
Candyman shuddered. “I daren’t go into Dice’s room after....the ping pong paddle.....”  
Raptor turned and glanced at Candyman, shuddering along with him. “The ping pong paddle...” He repeated quietly, before snorting.  
“C’mon, let’s kickstart this breakfast.”

Raptor was on his second bowl of cereal by the time Sonata decided to show up.  
“Good morning league” she smiled pleasantly, moving to the toaster and popping a few slices of bread in.  
“Heya Sonata!” Candyman beamed at her. Raptor gave her a nod, munching on his cereal. Sonata was always teasing him about his bedhair so he tried to distance himself from her in the mornings as much as possible. After Sonata had got sat down with some toast and began getting deep into a conversation with Candyman about where their next tournament should be, Dice showed up.  
Silent and as mysterious as ever, Dice simply sat down at the table and pulled an orange out of his pocket and began to peel it.  
“Morning Dice” Sonata gave him a glance. “You want some toast?”  
Dice shook his head. “I’m working on getting more vitamin C into my diet. It’s really good for you, you know. Oranges are my way foreward now.” He stood up, taking three more oranges out of his pockets.  
Raptor squinted at Dice, trying to work out if this was actually happening or not. Candyman gave him a thumbs up. “Brilliant! I love vegetables!”

Finally, Latch showed up.  
“Heyo sleepyhead~” Candyman called out as he spotted the crocodile shuffling into the kitchen. Latch gave him a look.  
“Just because I don’t get up at nine in the fuckin morning doesn’t make me a sleepyhead. Some of us value our sleep yknow.”  
Candyman gasped. “You said fuck!” before clapping his hands over his own mouth.  
“Hah! You said fuck too, schmuck!” Raptor snorted.  
“Raptor! We don’t say fuck in this league, okay?” Sonata chided, before suddenly looking guilty. “Aw shit.”  
Rolling his eyes, Latch went to microwave what looked like a leftover hotdog, but no one could tell because it was swimming in barbecue sauce.  
“That’s disgusting” Raptor edged away from Latch as he sat down.  
“Call it what you want. I call it art.” Latch grinned, before wolfing down his mostly-BBQ-sauce-and-hotdog meal.  
“Right” Sonata said, standing up. “I want everyone dressed and out on the field in half an hour, okay? Practice makes perfect and if we don’t want to get our asses kicked in the upcoming tournament, we need to train, okay league?”  
There were murmurs of agreement from the others, before Sonata sauntered off.

“Batter up!” Raptor grinned, tipping his helmet up slightly so he could see better.  
“Oh you’re going /down/, kid” Latch grinned, his clawed grip tightening on the ball.  
The league were training outside together, and everyone had been knocked out apart from Raptor and Latch.  
“Go on boys! I want a nice, clean, fair fight, okay?” Sonata called from the sidelines. Latch threw the ball up and turned, thwacking it with his tail so it went thundering towards Raptor. Raptor stepped back, readying his stance, before jumping and hitting the ball with all his might. The ball went flying, past Latch, past Sonata and Candyman, past Dice who dropped his cup of tea in surprise and all the way into the next field.  
Latch squinted after the ball. “Jesus kid.”  
Candyman clapped in delight. “Wow! Amazing! That went so far, Raptor!”  
Raptor sucked in his breath, before groaning loudly.  
“I don’t wanna go and get that” He whined, letting his arms slump down to his sides.  
Sonata made a face. “Fine. But the next ball is coming out of your pocket.”  
Raptor groaned, but said nothing in protest, instead going to lie down on the grass next to Candyman and Sonata.  
“It’s way too hot to do this” he complained, his voice muffled.  
“The kid has a point. I love the heat but it’s damn sweltering out here.” Latch rumbled, moving to flop down next to Candyman. 

“We can all rest for a bit then. We’ve earned it.” Sonata smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
Dice walked over to sit next to them, having just recovered from the shock of breaking his tea cup.  
“It’s nice to be in harmony for a while, instead of just smacking balls.” He nodded sagely.  
Candyman nodded. “Indeed, my friend!”  
Raptor sat up, wheezing loudly. “Did he just say smacking balls?!!?”  
“Raptor! Language!” Sonata chided.  
“What? I can’t say smacking balls? That’s not even a swear word!”  
Latch pulled his beanie down low over his face before grumbling  
“I can’t believe this is my stupid ass family.”


End file.
